Warmth
by Country Appaloosa
Summary: Have you ever wanted something for a really long time, and then it just so happens your favorite person in the world gives it to you? Fluffy DxS oneshots concerning Danny's puppy
1. Chapter 1

I opened the door and crept into Danny's bedroom. When I reached his bed I stopped to look at him peacefully sleeping and then leaned down. When my lips made contact with his, his eyes popped open. He kissed me back, trying his hardest to draw it out, but I pulled away and said "Happy Birthday Danny." He grinned.

"I've never had a birthday kiss before," he joked. I gave a crooked smile.

"That's because you've never had a girlfriend before," I said. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Have too! Just not on my birthday!"

I grabbed his hand and drug him out of bed. "Get up and get dressed, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore," I replied. I swung out of the room, closing the door behind me and stomped down the stairs. Maddie, Jack and Jazz were in the kitchen, sitting at the table.

"Does he have any idea?" asked Jazz, a soft smile playing on her lips. I shook my head. We all sat down for breakfast. Danny's plate(s) were very extravagant, covered in all of the best breakfast foods like pancakes and cinnamon rolls.

"Kid sure is lucky to have a girlfriend like you! He probably wouldn't know how to put his pants on without you!" Jack said, a bit too loud, laughing jovially.

Danny sleepily stomped down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. "What's for breakfast?" When he saw what was set on the table, his eyes widened. "That for me?" he mumbled.

"Of course it is, sweetheart! It's your birthday! Eat up!" Maddie said.

Danny ate all of his food with gusto (not surprising for a teenage boy) and said "Was this my surprise or is there something else?" I laughed and kissed him . Morning breath.

"Go into the living room and sit down." A confused looking Danny drug his feet into the living room and plopped lazily onto the couch. He closed his eyes to try and steal some sleep before anyone came back in.

I threw a tennis ball at him. "Wake up!"

"OW! What's this for?" he asked, holding the ball up. I ignored him.

"Close your eyes."

"Wha-"

"Just do it!" Danny closed his eyes and then covered them with his hands for good measure. I went out of the room and got the puppy, a female Border Colliewith blue eyes. I tied a neon green bow around her neck, for poops and giggles, and then carried her into the living room. She wriggled a bit, her warm body and soft fur rubbing on my stomach. I set her down gently in his lap and his eyes popped open in surprise.

"Is there… a puppy on my lap? Is she mine?!" I nodded.

"Happy Birthday, Danny." He kissed the puppy on the head and then set her on the couch, jumping up to hug first me, then Maddie, after her Jazz, who was filming it all, and finally Jack, who was laughing so loudly heput Santa Claus to shame.

"Thank you thank you thank you so so much!" Maddie smiled and laughed.

"Dear, it was Sam's idea. She's the one who got the puppy for you, not us." He looked at me with astonishment, especially considering how I prefer cats. He ran over and enveloped me in a such super tight hug, I could barely breathe.

"Thank you Sam! Thank you thank you thank you! I love you!" The room went silent. Danny had never told me he loved me before. I started crying- happy tears.

"I love you too," I whispered. He kissed me. It was the best kiss I had ever had, that we had ever shared. Heck, at the point I could stretch to the best kiss anyone had ever had. My head was in the stars. It seemed as if we were the only ones in the room as we moved together. It was a sweet kiss, it was lovely. It was perfect.

Someone coughed and we pulled apart, blushing. I noticed that Jazz was still holding the video camera up. What a wonderful thing to show to our children… not. Wait- did I just think that? Did I just think "our children"? My insides went numb. I was on cloud nine.

"Sam?" Danny said quietly. I looked into his baby blue eyes. "I love you more than anything in the entire world. I always will." Looking deep into his eyes as he proclaimed the depth of his love for me, I melted.

"To the moon and back?"

"To the moon and back, baby," he said. I grinned and nestled my head in the curve of his shoulder.

Best day ever.

**What do you think? One shot? Story? You realize that if this turns into a story, it will cease being a so-fluffy-you'll-puke story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny threw a squeaky blue dragon for his puppy, contemplating what exactly he should name her. She raced after the squishy reptilian toy and scooped it up in her tiny jaws, tail flipping every which way. She then scampered back to him and promptly dropped the toy in his lap. When she sat down, she danced expectantly, urging him silently to throw the toy again. He grinned and launched the toy again.

Sam came up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them gently. "Have you thought of a name yet?" He leaned his head on her right hand and closed his eyes.

"I was thinking, since she kinda looks like me, that I could name her something that has to do with me." She giggled.

"That sounds narcissistic, but okay. How about Spirit?" Danny shook his head.

"That sounds like a horse name," he said. Sam sat down next to him Indian style and put her slender finger to her little chin, eyes scrunched and lips pursed, deep in thought.

"Oh! I know!" he exclaimed. Sam started in surprise, her purple eyes wide with interest. Usually she's the idea person. The puppy bounded up, electing to ditch the toy and settle in Sam's lap (she knows Sam better than Danny).

"Care to share?" Sam asked, stroking the puppy.

"Oh! I was thinking about Guinevere. Gwen for short," he replied. He turned to his puppy. "Come here Gwen!" he called in a baby voice. Newly dubbed Gwen lifted her head and trotted over to Danny, licking his face. He laughed. "Yup. She's definitely a Gwen."

"I can't argue with that, but why Gwen?" Sam asked curiously. She was subconsciously biting her lip- who knows why, but Danny found it adorable.

"Well Guinevere means 'phantom', and I was looking at baby names. I like it, and the definition fits," he said with a grin. He scratched Gwen's head and she kissed his hand.

"Clever," Sam said with a smile. Danny picked Gwen up in his arms and hugged her gently.

"I love you Gwen," he whispered. Louder, he said, "I love you Sam." He squeezed Gwen again. "My two favorite girls!" Gwen yipped in agreement and Sam leaned over and kissed him.

"Love you too," she murmured.


End file.
